This invention relates to a wall-tie reinforcing system and, more particularly, relate to a locking wedge for use in a wall-tie reinforcing system for securing and biasing planar insulating material against a wall structure.
Wall-ties for securing brick, block or tile or the like masonry veneer a spaced distance from a wall structure of a building are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,936,223 and 3,964,226, for example, disclose well known wall-ties which are adjustable vertically for imbedment in mortar between courses of the masonry veneer to interconnect the masonry veneer to an underlying wall structure.
Sheets of insulating material often are interposed between the veneer and wall structure, it being desired that the insulating material continuously abut the underlying wall structure to provide optimum insulation to the building, particularly winter and summer. The locking wedge of the present invention, in combination with conventional wire wall-ties provides adjustable means for biasing sheets of insulating material against an underlying wall structure.